Love Story
by Q'ssa Inuzuka
Summary: Pernahkah kau membayangkan kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi? One Shoot


**Q'ssa is back with drama picisan norak dan aneh. Hehehe. Tapi mohon di baca iya? *harap***

**Dislaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Drama, roman, tragedy**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**One Shoot**

**Sumari :**

**Pernahkah kau membayangkan kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi?**

**Love story**

Siang yang terik.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini pulang

sekolah? Aku masih ingin melihat pacarku tercinta. Hehehe.

"Hnn… aku sms dia saja ah" kata Kiba, seorang siswa SMA yang saat ini duduk di kelas 3.

Tak lama setelah Kiba mengirim sms, sebuah sms balasan pun masuk di handphonenya.

**Ak bru smpai rmh.**

**Iah, ak pst mkn. **

**Terima kasih sudah pemperhatikanku.**

**Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu y?**

"Balas-balas." Kiba tersenyum bahagia

**Pst!**

**Sekarang cpt mkn dan istirahat. Tadi aku melihatmu sgt pucat di sekolah.**

"Send!" seraya mengirim sms tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Kiba kembali berbunyi menandakan sebuah sms telah ia terima.

**Baiklah. Kau juga ia? Jgn terlalu memaksakan diri.**

"Aih~~ ternyata ia sangat memperhatikanku." Kiba terus tersenyum sambil mengetik sebuah sms.

**Tnang sja, aku pasti baik" sja. Ywd, istirahat dlu gih.**

**Nnt ak sms lgi.**

**Ak menyayagimu**.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Smsku tidak di balas. Apa mungkin dia sudah istirahat? Iya! Pasti dia sudah tidur." Katanya dalam hati.

Kiba dan Hinata merupakan sepasang kekasih. Yang awalnya Hinata tidak pernah mau menerima "tembakan" Kiba. Tapi hingga usaha Kiba untuk "menembak" Hinata di lapangan basket yang di tonton seluruh siswa beserta guru-guru hingga pedagang yang jualan di sana. Sedikit flashback ke masa "penembakan"

"**Hinata Hyuuga. Hari ini, aku Kiba Inuzuka ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, aku, sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" katanya yang terbicara dengan menggunakan toa.**

**Hinata yang ada di sana kontan terkejut dan malu.**

**Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, Kiba mendekati Hinata yang sedang berdiri dengan teman-temannya.**

"**Hinata maukah kau menerimaku?" kali ini ia berbicara tanpa toa. Akan tetapi ia berlutut sambil menyerahkan satu buket mawar pada Hinata.**

"**Dalam buket ini hanya ada satu mawar putih dan sisanya adalah mawar merah, itu menandakan bahwa, walau ada banyak gadis, aku hanya akan menyukai dirimu."**

**Tanpa babibu. Hinata menarik Kiba ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Peristiwa penarikan ini di ikuti oleh sorakan seantreo sekolah.**

"**Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanyanya pada Kiba.**

"**Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku. Dan ini yang terakhir, bila kau tidak mau menerimaku. Aku akan mundur." Ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.**

"**Jika kau tahu, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi…" kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena di potong ucapan mengebu-gebu Kiba.**

"**Be-benarkah itu? Aku tidak menyangka? Mengapa kau tidak berkata dari dulu?**

**Ya tuhan… terima kasih." Katanya sambil melompat bak katak yang akhirnya mendapat hujan setelah musim kering super panjang.**

"**Kiba, aku belum selesai bicara." Hinata mendelik melihat Kiba seperti itu.**

"**Oh ya? Apa?" tanyanya sambil kembali duduk.**

"**Jika suatu saat aku menghilang. Jangan ingat aku lagi. Tataplah terus kedepan."**

**Saat itu Kiba hanya berkata.**

"**Kalau sampai seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang."**

**Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.**

**End of flashback, **

Itulah awal dimana mereka akhirnya menjadi seorang kekasih.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah.

"Hei Sakura… Hinata kemana?" kata Kiba pada teman sebangku Hinata.

"Memang ngga tahu? Hinata lagi check-up ke rumah sakit?" jawab teman sebangku Hinata.

"Hah? Rumah sakit? Dia sakit apa?"

"Ngga tahu, yang jelas dia kemarin sempat pinggsan. Memang dia ngga dapet cerita?" Sakura heran dengan reaksi Kiba.

Dengan cepat Kiba menggeleng di sertai tampang bego.

"Lebih baik tanya langsung dengan Hinata deh."

Sakura meninggalkan randy dengan sejuta tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Sepulang sekolah, aku akan langsung ke rumahnya." Kata Kiba dalam hati.

Karena hal ini Kiba sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Entah mengapa jam saat ini berjalan sangat pelan.

"Hoi..! kenapa?" tanya Lee yang merangkap sahabat karib, sahabat dari kecil, teman dari SD, SMP, dan sekarang di SMA yang sekelas dan satu tempat duduk terus.

"Ngga kenpa."

"Bohong. Keliatan di jidatmu ketulis."

"…" dengan cepat Kiba memegangi dahinya.

"Kiasaan. Jangan di anggap serius."

"Hehehe."

"Kenapa?" ulang Lee sekali lagi. Memang susah menyembunyikan masalah dengannya.

"Sebenarnya…" Kiba pun menceritakan masalahnya.

"HAH?" keterkejutan Kiba di sambut dengan tatapan sinis guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu.

"Hehehe. Maaf pak." Sambil cengar-cengir.

Kembali tatapan Lee ke Kiba.

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Hmmmm… aku bantu.. hehehe." Dengan kata penuh arti.

Tak berapa lama. Lee bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke meja guru.

Tapi Kiba tidak terlalu memperhatikan kepergian temannya.

Tiba-tiba.

"Kiba!" panggil guru itu.

"I-iya pak?" kontan Kiba terkejut.

"Kamu silahkan pulang, bapak tahu kamu sedang tidak enak badan karena memikirkan ibumu yang sedang mengandung dan akan segera melahirkan." Kata guru yang akrab di sapa dengan Iruka tersebut dengan gaya sok memahami.

"Memang mamaku hamil ya?" batinnya.

Tapi setelah melihat tanda jempol yang di berikan Lee dari belakang guru tersebut,Kiba langsung paham.

"Terima kasih bapak sudah mau mengerti kesusahan saya" dengan tampang yang di buat sesakit-sakit mungkin dan secemas-cemasnya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Ayo cepat kamu pulang."

"Baik pak." Masih dengan tampang sok sakit.

Kiba terus berakting sebelum keluar kelas. Malah, ia sebelum keluar kelas sempat mencium tangan guru Iruka. Tapi setelah keluar dari kelas, ia langsung berlari dan melompat-lompat berterimaksih pada Lee.

"Anak itu ada bakat jadi artis juga ternyata." Batin Lee sambil tersenyum geli.

Kiba melajukan motor besarnya dengan kecepatan gila, membelah kepadatan jalan raya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Hinata.

"Permisi…" kata Kiba dari teras rumah Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata muncul.

"Iya? Lho..? Kiba? Kenpa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Hinaya heran.

"Mengapa hari ini kamu tidak sekolah? Apa benar kamu check-up ke rumah sakit? Terus, kata Sakura kamu kemarin pingsan? Apa benar begitu?" tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Hinata, Kiba terus memborong pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tadi aku hanya mengantarkan mama untuk check-up saja. Aku pingsan? Tidak kok. Sakura hanya ingin mengganggumu saja." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah itu?" kata Kiba sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk yakin.

"Syukurlah." Katanya.

Tanpa sadar Kiba langsung terduduk di lantai.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata terihat sangat terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lega ternyata kamu baik-baik saja." Sambil memegang pipi dan menatap mata lavender Hinata.

Hinata cepat-cepat menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Kiba, aku punya satu permintaan padamu. Apakah kamu mau mengabulkannya?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kamu tidak bertemu atau menghubungiku selama sehari? Aku mohon, kau tidak perlu tahu apa alasanku. Tapi kumohon, kabulkan permintaanku ini." Kata Hinata dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?"

"Iya. Harus!" jawab Hinata dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Kiba tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut panjang Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Besok lusa jam 8 malam, kemarilah lagi. Saat itu aku pasti mencintaimu selamanya."

"Baiklah. Saat aku datang dandan yang cantik ya? Hehehehe"

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kiba berjalan pulang dengan persaan tenang.

Keesokan harinya. Kiba menepati janjinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi atau mencari Hinata ke kekelasnya. Walau terkadang ia hampir saja lupa. Tapi ia melewati hari itu dengan baik tanpa kontak dengan Hinata.

**Jam 8 tepat**

"Lho? Di depan rumah Hinata mengapa ramai? Kenapa semua menggunakan baju hitam." Batin Kiba.

Tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitarnya, Kiba terus masuk ke rumah Hinata. Walau dengan persaan tidak menentu.

Di dalam di lihatnyaayah Hinata. Ayah Hinata Sedang menangis.

"Om? Ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

"Hinata. Dia sudah meninggalkan Om untuk selamanya." Jawab Ayah Hinata dengan terisak.

"Om jangan bercanda keterlaluan seperti itu?"

"…" Ayah Hinata hanya menangis tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kiba.

"I-i-ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin terjadi."

Tanpa sadar air mata Kiba mengalir. Langit pun ikut menangis melihat pemandangan ini.

"Aku yakin ini pasti mimpi." Kiba menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Be-benarkan? Tidak sakit? Ini mimpi." Kiba tertawa, akan tetapi air mata terus membanjiri pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparanya.

Tiba-tiba ayah Hinata memeluk Kiba.

"Terimalah semua ini. Saat ini Hinata sudah tidak ada di sini lagi." Katanya.

Kiba tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Ia hanya menangis tanpa suara.

"Om menemukan ini di kamar Hinata. Surat terakhir darinya, untukmu." Katanya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Kiba membuka surat itu dengan tangan gemetar.

**Kiba, aku tau hari ini akan datang. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu. Maafkan aku, karena ke egoisanku, kau ikut merasakan ke pedihan ini. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku. Lanjutkanlah hari tanpa menghubungiku seperti kemarin.**

**Aku selalu mencintaimu.**

**Hinata**

Air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti mengalir kembali mengalir deras di iringi oleh suara gemuruh.

"HIIINNNAAATAAA!"

**End**

**Maaf jadinya aneh iya? Sebenarnya ini tugas mengarang waktu pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Tapi Q'ssa ganti namanya dan publis. Kalau ngga keberatan, tolong review cerita aneh ini.**


End file.
